osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Osomatsu-kun: Iyami and Chibita's Cooking Showdown
'Osomatsu-kun: Iyami and Chibita's Cooking Showdown '(おそ松くん イヤミ・チビ太の板前一本勝負) was a live-action TV special aired on December 16, 1985, as part of Fuji TV's weekly series Monday Dramaland. It was the second of three specials based off of Fujio Akatsuka's manga works, and marked the first time that -kun would receive a live-action adaptation. Story The owners of the Matsunoya restaurant and their six sons are on bad terms with their hired chef, Iyami. A new young apprentice named Chibita has joined the restaurant to train, and Iyami becomes delighted to hear that Japan's top food critic will be visiting soon. A tough competition ensues between Iyami and Chibita, to see who can impress the critic the most. Alterations To convert the plot of the manga to a live-action setting, several changes had to be made to characters. *Chibita was set as a young woman, to accommodate the casting of Chiaki Watanabe. She still is depicted with a bald head via usage of a bald cap, in order to keep true to the character's image. *Iyami was given short hair and glasses, perhaps to reflect the character being inspired by Tony Tani as well as to accommodate George Tokoro's own look. His overbite was represented by dentures. *The sextuplets' father is renamed to "Matsutaro", rather than "Matsuzo". He is a taller, slimmer man with wild hair. *Totoko wears black glasses, and has Chikako (of Akko-chan's Got a Secret!) as a sister. This seems to possibly be due to "chika" (チカ hypomesus japonicus ) being representative of a small type of fish, though the "chika" in the original refers to her squinted sharp eyes. *Dekapan is a tall, slender man with hair. He wears a suit. *Dayon's mustache is drawn on with makeup. *The Police Officer with Connected Eyes appears, with makeup used to represent the look of the eyes. As had been the case of the manga at the time, the sextuplets appear in a reduced role and are entirely absent from the second act due to injuries they sustain in the plot. The sextuplets, Chibita, Totoko, and Chikako are notably played by actors in their 20s as well, leading to question if (due to lack of availability of footage) the characters were intended to be adults in the plot or as with the Monday Dramaland Gegege no Kitaro special, adults were cast as children. Production Staff *Original manga- Fujio Akatsuka (赤塚不二夫) *Director- Ryuichi Okamura (奥村隆市) *Screenplay- Tokio Tsuchiya (土屋斗紀) *Theme Song Performance- Tatsuro Yamashita, Naoto Takenaka (insert song "Wrestler") Cast *Iyami- George Tokoro (所ジョージ) *Chibita- Chiaki Watanabe (渡辺千秋) *Osomatsu- Yosuke Nakajima (中島陽典) *Karamatsu- Hideyuki Nakayama (中山秀征, of comedy duo "AB Brothers") *Todomatsu- Daisuke Matsuno (松野大介, of "AB Brothers") *Choromatsu- Hiroshi Isono (磯野洋) *Jyushimatsu- Masami Yamaguchi (山口雅巳) *Matsutaro- Chu Arai (荒井注) *Totoko- Yumiko Endo (遠藤由美子) *Chikako- Kyoko Takami (高見恭子) *Dekapan- Junji Inagawa (稲川淳二) *Dayon- Naoto Takenaka (竹中直人) *The Police Officer with Connected Eyes- Masashi Tashiro (田代まさし) *Food Critic- Yuji Nakamura (中村ゆうじ) *Chibita's Father- Fujio Akatsuka (赤塚不二夫) *Additional Roles- Kazue Tsunogae (角替 和枝), Tamio Kawaji (川地 民夫), Yukari Okano (岡野ゆかり, of comedy duo "Conto Peko-chan"), Suseri Ota (太田スセリ, of comedy duo "Conto Peko-chan"), Taro Nanshu (南州太郎), Takeo Watanabe (渡辺健夫), Yasushi Fujimaru (藤丸やすし), Teppei Minato (港鉄兵) Note: It is currently unknown which of the above actors played Ichimatsu, which sometimes leads to the assumption that he was left out. The final three actors listed cannot necessarily be ruled in or out due to their lack of available credits or biographical information, while Taro Nanshu and Tamio Kawaji were far out of the age range cast for the sextuplets and Kazue Tsunogae, Suseri Ota, and Yukari Okano were women. It is also unknown what other characters are in the special, and which of these actors can be attributed to them. External Links *"Osomatsu-kun" entry at Monday Dramaland fansite and database *Promotional Text Category:Extras